


Sweetie

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 出差的猴电话调戏美美，回家后吃了个饱的故事。R18注意。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 10





	Sweetie

“你什么时候回来啊。”八田趴在宽大的双人床上，晃着脚问终端投影出的那张熟悉的脸。  
“不确定。怎么，想我了吗。”彩色影像写实地还原了对方上扬的眉毛和嘴角，不得不说经过伏见前段时间的重新改造，终端现在简直是万能的。  
“鬼才想你嘞！”他做了个鬼脸，冲他吐舌头。  
笑意在脸上蔓延开来。“不出意外的话三天之后吧。”  
“有什么想吃的吗，我给你准备？”  
“想吃美咲。”  
“我说正经的呐！”他抄起床上的枕头冲着他砸了过去，无辜的枕头穿过了影像，孤零零地掉在了地上，本该被砸中的人还在笑。  
“快说你想吃什么啊！火锅可以吗？”  
“美咲。草莓味的美咲。”由衷的笑意更浓了，“要吃一整天。”  
话题怎么就变成限制级了啊喂！八田威胁地挥舞着拳头，“吃全素火锅，就这么定了！”毫不客气地挂断了电话。

两分钟后，终端响了。某人的短信自动投影了出来。  
“美咲洗个澡在家里等着就好，我会亲自花一天把美咲料理成最好吃的味道，就像这样。”  
照片上的自己两颊潮红，双手推拒着什么，赤裸的锁骨胸膛上全都是生日那天没吃几口就被猴子折腾没了的倒霉的草莓蛋糕，再往下……  
怎么会有这种照片的啊啊啊啊！！！做，做那种事的时候为什么还有空拍照啊！

“你果然还是别回家了！”他啪地按灭了终端。

随后的两天伏见都没有任何消息。他有点担心，不知道是不是那家伙还在赌气。可明明不是他的错，难道还要他低声下气地打电话道歉吗！  
第三天，伏见没有回来，也没有任何消息。  
他犹豫了很久，拨通了电话。等来的是一阵阵空虚的嘟嘟声。  
在有事？他等了一个小时，重拨。  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——”还是没有人接。  
他重拨了不下一百次，结果却是一样的。  
他翻身坐了起来，咬着牙拨通了S4的热线电话。  
接线员兴致勃勃地跟他打了招呼。  
“伏见先生吗？应该是这两天去参加机密会议了，不能携带终端吧。”  
“机密会议？很危险吗？”  
“完全不危险。只是保密程度比较高。”  
机械地道过谢，他像被压扁的棉花糖一样了无生气地躺倒在床上。  
什么啊不就是个蓝衣服的破会议，有什么了不起的，还要跟我保密吗……  
不过不危险的话，这家伙应该不会受伤的吧。估计边吃着高级料理边开会呢……  
他气恼地抓过枕头把自己的脑袋埋了进去。

终端被交还给伏见的时候，所有人都自觉地远离了浑身散发着黑气的三把手。  
被莫名其妙地收走了终端，塞进所谓的机密会议里关了两天。不知道美咲还在不在生气，要是气消了打了电话给自己，一直没有人接……  
出来的时候看到终端上巨大的一行“一声不吭就失联的家伙不用回来了！”和下面一长串未接来电，心里明白了七七八八，二话不说直接开车回家。

他火急火燎地回到家，轻轻地打开房门，站在玄关听到了久违的嘟囔声。  
“笨猴子。”  
“臭猴子。”  
“死猴子。”  
“混蛋猴子。”  
“没良心的猴子。”  
孩子气的抱怨太可爱了，让人舍不得打扰。轻手轻脚地向前走了两步，看到趴在餐桌边的小小一只。  
完全不擅长骂人的小混混骂到“世界上最讨厌的猴子”时就卡了壳，实在想不出新的花样来，只能又从“笨猴子”开始重复毫无杀伤力的循环，让人忍不住想欺负一下。

“在背后骂人可不好啊美咲。”脱掉外套，泰然地坐到沙发上他的专属位置，光明正大地打量起他思念了很久的人。怎么好像瘦了一点？  
“当着面也敢骂！哎哎哎哎哎死猴子你什么时候回来的？？”八田蹭地跳了起来，撞翻了椅子。  
“人都走到你背后了还没发现，美咲你退步太快了吧。”他没有动，等着猎物自投罗网。  
“没有你长进大！开个破会都能几天没有消息！”猎物迅速地靠近，一把攥住了他的领子。上钩了。他维持着悠然的神色，发出了挑衅。  
“你不是叫我别回家了吗。”   
“那是气话你听不出来吗！”气得脸红跺脚，二十岁的人了，生起气来还是跟小孩子没什么两样。  
“哦，美咲还会话中有话啊。”他憋着笑，毫无感情地棒读。  
“那你回来干嘛！”  
“回来吃美咲答应我的大餐。”他脱掉外套，卷起袖子，精准地出手，一举将猎物揽进了怀里。  
“死猴子我什么时候答应过啊！”猎物还在挣扎。只是越挣扎他笑得越开心——毕竟驯服龇牙咧嘴的小兽比吃掉乖乖束手就擒的猎物要有意思得多。  
“啊……那我就从洗干净开始慢慢料理美咲吧。”他抱着他的猎物站了起来，用吻堵上还在骂骂咧咧的嘴。

“唔……唔嗯……”挂在腰两侧的小腿奋力踢蹬起来，丝毫没有想到以现在的情景下，树袋熊的挣扎只会更快地唤醒猎食者的枪。  
“啧。别乱动。连走到浴室都等不及了吗？”从下腹传来的肿胀感让他也谈不上从容，暂时放过了被吻得莹润的唇，托着臀部的手惩罚地拧了双腿还在踢来踢去的树袋熊的小屁股一下。

纠缠着跨进淋浴间的时候两个人都还衣衫完好。八田被摁在墙上接吻。双脚离地，还算不上热的水源源不断地淋在身上，双腿下意识地哆嗦着缠紧了眼前唯一的热源，让某个蠢蠢欲动的部位直接贴上了自己最脆弱的入口。  
掺杂着情欲味道的水汽弥漫，年轻的身体很快被绵绵不断的吻和逐渐升温的水加热。被打湿的衬衫像半透明的糖纸，不具有半点防御性，只能被优雅的食客一点点品尝。  
“甜的。”他隔着薄薄的布料吮吸着小巧的乳珠。  
“胡说什么呢。”八田发出一阵难耐的呻吟，胡乱地去摸他的皮带扣。  
“别乱动。”他一把握住在自己身上乱摸的手，解开了皮带。  
这个姿势脱掉八田的裤子有点麻烦。他不满地咋舌，搂着八田缓缓坐下，满足地感受着红透的脸埋在颈窝里的一通乱蹭，两下扯掉了湿透的衬衫和裤子，关上了浴缸的出水口。

温热的水缓缓地上涨，淹没了被手指开拓着的后穴，水流随着手指进进出出，挑逗着敏感的肠道，带出一阵阵远比平时淫靡的水声。灼热的前端一下下磨蹭着着薄薄的会阴，八田一阵失神，甚至有种自己已经被精液填满了的错觉。  
“爽吗？”手指猝不及防地从身后抽出，在他的唇上来回打着转，随后贪婪的唇舌覆了上来，把它们吞噬殆尽。  
“爽的话就自己来。”手被牢牢握住，动弹不得，沿着脊椎一路下滑，径直突入。直到他发出一声绵软的惊叫，才意识到在伏见的牵引下，现在体内抽插着的是自己的手指。太羞耻了，他只能闭上眼睛假装自己什么都不知道，后穴下意识地绞紧却轻易地暴露了主人的羞怯，让本来就不太情愿的手指几乎动弹不得。  
“这么细，还咬得这么紧。”一只手继续牢牢地禁锢着在自己体内不情不愿地探索着的手，另一只手不安分地摸索过来，修长灵活的手指进入了狭窄的甬道，紧贴着它所熟悉的，有着短而圆的指尖的伙伴，上上下下摩擦着它和肠壁，为硕大的坚硬开拓着入侵路线。  
八田痉挛着射了出来。  
“真快。”伏见终于放过了他，抽出手指，捧住晕晕乎乎的面庞去吻他。早已按捺不住的性器缓缓进入了他的体内。  
性器抽插的速度比以往都慢。慢条斯理地拔出，再一点点进入，细细地碾磨过肠道上每一个皱褶，似乎真的在细致地料理他，却总是故意避开最需要安慰的那一点。  
“呜……呜……呜”他快要被无声的折磨搞疯了，顾不上羞耻地扭着腰，试图让熟悉的律动再快一点，带来他们都熟稔的快感。  
“嗯？不是说不想我吗？这么积极？”用不着睁眼，不怀好意的笑容就会自动浮现。体内的凶器似乎又涨大了些，而他早就缴械投降，只能在嘴上负隅顽抗。  
“死……死猴子……混蛋……”  
“那就让混蛋来干点正事吧。”他猛然起身，把八田整个人压在墙上，抽插比以往来得都要凶狠，狂风暴雨般地欺负起了汁水四溢的穴口。  
被汗水打湿的光滑后背紧贴着瓷砖，顺着每一次重重的挺入上滑，又随着抽出无力地滑下，把已经红肿的部位送到入侵者的嘴边。八田只能哭叫着抱紧了结实的肩膀，用已经忍不住了的部位去蹭他的小腹。

双腿落在地面上时已经站不稳了，精液沿着小麦色的肌肤蜿蜒着流下。托着腰的大手似乎感到了双腿的颤抖，便把他抱回浴缸里。他躺在水里，肌肤烧成一片可口的绯红，只觉得自己比水还要热。

“我开动了。”双腿被不客气地打开架在肩上，灼热的部位再一次填满了他。臀部被抬高到水面的高度，随着撞击一下下被水面轻柔地抚慰着，让他回忆起来自对方手掌的爱抚，便不自觉地裹紧了体内又烫又硬不知疲倦的那根。

“担心我吗？”  
“谁要……嗯……担心你……嗯……啊！”噙着泪和情欲还不忘逞强的倔强眼神淹没了他的心，又点燃了下腹的火。  
他突然笑了。  
“我就在这里。”  
讨厌的手抚过沾满汗水的胸口，暧昧地在胸腔上勾勒出心形。  
“这里有我”，心形的最后一笔故意挑过了挺立的红润果实，引得它跟随着主人一阵轻颤。随后一路下滑，一直到结合的地方，已经没有一丝缝隙的狭窄部位又被塞进了一根手指，和温热的水流一起细细逗弄着内壁，“这里也有我。”  
“除此以外，我哪都不去。”


End file.
